


Kinda, Definitely

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Chica, relax. I just told you I wasn't feeling it. Besides, I'm interested in someone else. I only went with her, because I promised you and Rossi that I would get out there." Luke soothed my irritation."Oh, well, that changes everything. Who is she? Can I help?" I volunteered with a grin.Penelope/Luke
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 45





	Kinda, Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know I love the cheesy declaration of love oneshots. So here's another one.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.

"You okay, Tiger? You look surprised and that's not a look I'm used to seeing on you. How are things with Lisa? She was cute and you're not totally unfortunate looking." I pried. Luke gave me a wry laugh, but didn't look impressed with my quips. "Oh no. Did she break things off with you, already?" I pressed.

"She said I wasn't honest. She thought that Roxy was my daughter and not my dog. Then, she wouldn't let me get a word in. It's probably for the best. I wasn't feelin' it." He admitted. My jaw dropped and I felt my body fill with rage.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I'll fix this. Who does she think she is?! There is no possible way she can do better than you." I scoffed in disgust.

"Chica, relax. I just told you I wasn't feeling it. Besides, I'm interested in someone else. I only went with her, because I promised you and Rossi that I would get out there." Luke soothed my irritation.

"Oh, well, that changes everything. Who is she? Can I help?" I volunteered with a grin. He stroked my arm.

"You might know her. She's gorgeous – definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has the most expressive face and the kindest heart. She has the finest body – curves for days. She colors her hair a lot, but it's blonde again, now. No one gives me a harder time or makes me smile as hard." He described someone who could possibly mean me. But he didn't mean that, did he?

"Luke –"

"You're in a league all on your own, Garcia. Every other female falls at the wayside. I didn't have a prayer. Since you've come into my life, it's always been you."

"Luke –" I tried, again, as my mind raced a million miles a minute. His lips touched mine and I melted against him. It just felt so cosmically right.

"That's why I resented you so much… Because of how you made me feel. I kind of love you, Luke Alvez." I admitted. I heard cheering around us, in the bullpen.

"I _definitely_ love you, Penelope Garcia."


End file.
